She's the one
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary just moved in with her brother Jonathan. Jace, the captain of the football team. When he grows interest in the quarter backs younger sister, what will happen when he finds out that Clary and a teammate are secretly dating? Will he settle for just for friendship? Or will he find a way to get to Clary's heart?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! I am so excited to write this story! Hope you like it!

Clary pov

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned as I got out of bed. After taking a shower, I slipped on a pair of boy shorts and a tight fitting tank-top. I walked down stairs, only to be greeted by the whole football team. When they heard me walk in, they all turned their heads. The whole teams eyes widened when they saw me. "Well, hello" I said drawing out the "o". Jonathan was looking at them with pure disgust. "Wow! Jony boy, you never told us you had a freaking sexy sister!" Said a boy, with golden hair that looked as soft as silk. His tan skin was so tan, it practically matched his hair! "Why, thank you!" I said sarcastically. "Your welcome," he said smirking. "I didn't tell ya'll because you are all, savages! When you see a woman you like, you go savage! I was just protecting my little baby sister." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, I could give them a demonstration on how not to be savage." I said trailing off as I said that. "YES!" They all shouted. "NO! SHE IS OFF LIMITS!" Said Jon standing up. I giggled. "Well, we are going to head to the football field. See you later," said Jon signaling the rest of the team. "Can I come?" I ask grabbing a cherry. "Yeah, get ready first," he said pointing upstairs. "Fine," I huffed. So, I ran up the steps and into my room. I hopped out of my boy shorts and tank, then grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve that says "Keep calm, Because I know I'm sexy." I loved this shirt. It was light pink, with lacy pink, long sleeves. I raced to my bathroom and brushed my soft red fire curls.

After I was done, I walked down stairs. Again, I was greeted by the football team. All of the boys stopped their chatter and looked towards my direction. Some of them smirked after reading my shirt. "Shall we?" I asked pointing to the door. "Yeah!" They all said like it was the dumbest question in the world.

Jace pov

The team and I were busy talking when we heard foot steps. I looked up to see a very sexy girl walking down the stairs in boy shorts and a tight fitting tank-top. It was a black tank that really showed off her abs, and b***. "Well, hello," she said drawing out the "o". She had a smile that would capture a boys heart in an instant. "Wow! Jony boy, you never told me you had a freaking sexy sister!" I said staring at her. I Just couldn't take my eyes off her. She had the same green eyes as her brother. Her hair was like a fire. Every little detail about her was sexy.

"Why, thank you!" she said sarcastically. "Your welcome." I said smirking. "I didn't tell ya'll because you are all, savages! When you all see a woman you like, you go savage! I was just protecting my little baby sister." Jony boy said crossing his arms.

"Well, I could give them a demonstration on how not to be savage," she said trailing off as she said it. "YES!" Most of the group shouted. "NO! SHE IS OFF LIMITS!" Said Jon standing up. She giggled. "Well we are going to head to the football field. See you later." Said Jon signaling the rest of us to go with him. I was gathering my stuff, when she spoke up again. "Can I come?" She ask grabbing a cherry. Dammit, she looked so good biting off the cherry head. If Jon wasn't so over protective of his sister, I would walk up to her and kiss her right then and there. "Yeah, get ready first." He said pointing upstairs. "Fine." She huffed.

When she came back down the stairs, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a light pink, long sleeve shirt. It said, "Keep calm because I know I'm sexy." That shirt really does describe her. She is sexy. And I'm pretty sure she knows it too. "Shall we?" she asked pointing to the door. "Yeah!" we all said like it was the dumbest question in the world.

Time laps

When we reached the football field, Sebastian pulled Clary behind the bleachers. I had a felling that something wasn't right.

So, what will happen if Jace decides to follow them? Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion and accidents

**Hi! I want to thank all of you for your support and your reviews! I am really happy :D Keep up the good work!**

 **Clary pov**

When we reached the field, one of my brothers closest friends Sebastian pulled me by the arm behind the bleachers. "What?" I asked confusion in my voice. 'Can I ask you something?" Sebastian said pushing me against the back of the bleachers. "Oh. What's this about?" I asked a hint of sexiness in my voice. "I hav-" But he was interrupted by a voice. "SEB! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Yelled the guy with the gold eyes, causing Sebastian to jump away from me. "Sheesh. What's wrong with you?" Sebastian asked putting his helmet on and running to the field. He turned to me and his face was red. he put his helmet on and joined the rest of the boys. I huffed and picked a spot on the bleachers.

 _Two Hours Later_

"Just to get something straight, I sure ain't as hell riding with any of you!" I said pushing the boys away from my car. "But why not?" Asked the one with dark eyes and dark hair. "Because you all smell like mildew grass+BO."I hopping into my car and driving off. When I got back to the house, the last of the team was just pulling up the driveway. I waited till they were all in the house before sneaking up to my room. I peeled off my top and bottoms before pulling on some leather pants, at dark purple tank-top, and a black leather jacket. I grabbed my helmet off my dresser and headed downstairs.

All the boys were in the living room watching football. I smiled and walked out to the garage. I grabbed my keys off the hook and started my crotch rocket. I put one leg over the side and flipped my hair. "Hey! And where do you think you're going?" Asked my brother leaning against the door frame. "Somewhere where there are no boys," I said starting the engine."And where will that be?" He asked walking towards my screaming engine. "None of your beeswax," I said putting my helmet on. He just shrugged his shoulders and walks back into the house. I open the

I open the garage door and ride on out. I was thinking about what happened at the football field. _why in the wor-_ but I felt something hit my crotch rocket. Then I passed out.

 **Uh oh. What happened? Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
